Cherimon one shot - Charlie is sick
by YouTubeSavedMe
Summary: Yeah, basically exactly what the title says. Poor Charlie is sick, and Alex looks after him


**Hope you guys enjoy it xxx**

* * *

'Charlie, it's half one, what're you still doing on bed?' Asked Alex, standing outside their bedroom. Little sound was heard for a few minutes, bar the pounding rain on the roof.

A few seconds later, Alex heard 'Ughhh' coming from the room and so, worried about the boy, went in. Charlie was lying on his stomach, blanket half on.

'What's wrong Charlieburg?' He asked.

'Don't feel well' said Charlie, his voice muffled by the pillow. Alex walked over to him as Charlie turned around. Sitting down on the bed next to him, Alex put his hand on Charlie's forehead.

'Jesus Charlie, you're really hot!' He exclaimed. 'Stay there, I'll be right back.'

'Gladly' replied Charlie closing his eyes. Sure enough, less than a minute later, Alex was back with the thermometer.

'Sorry Charlie, this will be cold but it'll only take a minute' said Alex, before putting the thermometer in Charlie's ear.

'Jesus, 102 degrees!' Said Alex, looking at the screen. 'You have to stay right there all day, no work for you!'

'Again, fine by me' murmured Charlie.

'Can I get you anything?' Asked Alex.

'Maybe some tea?' replied Charlie. Alex grinned, rolling his eyes.

'Alright, tea coming up!' Standing up, Alex left the room, returning a few minutes later with two piping hot mugs of tea.

'Here you go' he said, laying the mug down on the bedside table. 'Anything else before I go?' As he said this, he noticed Charlie's face fall. 'What?'

'Do you have to go? Can you stay, we could watch a film' asked Charlie.

'I have so much crap to do...' Thought Alex. This of course was true. What with his new album coming out in two weeks, a new video to make, sopio's third anniversary and lifescouts only just kicking off, Alex was up to his eyeballs in work. Nevertheless, he smiled at the boy.

'Of course I can stay. I'll get my laptop, we can watch whatever film you like'. Alex smiled as Charlie's face lit up.

'Can we watch 'Wall-E'?' He asked, a hopeful look on his face. Alex nodded before leaving, yet again, to get the laptop. As he did, he chuckled to himself; Charlie acted very child-like when he was sick.

Less than ten minutes later they were curled up on the bed, the 'Wall-E' opening sequence playing in front of them. Alex had gotten onto the bed and Charlie had moved right up next to him. The young boy from Bath was exceedingly hot, uncomfortably so, but Alex didn't mention it, not wanting him to move. Both in t-shirts and pyjamas with mugs of tea, it would have been the perfect way to spend the rainy day, had it not been for Charlie's state.

They were about half way through the movie when Charlie's head dropped onto Alex's chest. Alex looked at the boy; his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. Carefully, Alex moved Charlie's head onto the pillow, tucked him in and moved the laptop off the bed. Switching the light off as he left, he said 'Sleep tight Charlieburg'.

'And so you can offer the pysical copy off of .com, it ships all over the worl-' Alex was in the middle of making his video when he was interrupted by a loud yell from upstairs. He quickly turned off the camera and ran up the stairs to their room. Charlie was threading around in the bed, sweating and telling. He was clearly having some sort of nightmare.

'Charlie, Charlie!' Said Alex, trying to grab his shoulders and wake him up. It took a while, but he succeeded and Charlie groggily sat up. Blinking his eyes, he groaned.

'Nightmares' he moaned, resting his head back against the wall.

'I know' said Alex, sitting next to him. 'I could hear you yelling from downstairs. Don't worry, it's only your fever' As he said this, he put his hand on Charlie's forehead. It seemed hotter than if had been earlier. Picking up the thermometer, he checked Charlie's temperature again.

'104 Charlie, you're getting worse. I should probably take you to the doctor.'

'No don't!' Said Charlie, opening his eyes wide. 'I don't want to go! I won't!'

'Calm down Charlieburg, I won't take you today. If you're worse tomorrow, than we have to go. But for now, you can just stay here. You should get some more sleep.'

'I will if you promise to stay with me' said Charlie. Alex smiled, the fever definitely made him bolder. Healthy Charlie never would've asked that.

'Alright, scoot over' he said, climbing into the bed next to Charlie. Charlie had no qualms about lying his head on Alex's chest and there they lay. It was only four in the afternoon, but Charlie quickly fell asleep and Alex, who wanted to keep his promise, didn't move. He watched the taller boy's chest move up and down steadily, and, perfectly content, gradually drifted off as well.


End file.
